Conventional barrel locks and keys become obsolete when thieves learn how to pick the locks, or when authorized keys fall into a large number of unauthorized hands. Therefore, new lock and key arrangements must be designed to maximize the security of equipment adapted to be secured by barrel locks.
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware includes the following patents:
______________________________________ Morse et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,802 Hoyt U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,674 Moberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,456 ______________________________________